


Reversing the Stars

by Quartzling



Category: Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Guard!Keith, M/M, prince!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartzling/pseuds/Quartzling
Summary: Where astrology is a trusted science, the heir to the throne is cursed. The stars speak of death or endless sleep once he turns sixteen. For this reason Prince Lance has been sheltered and tucked away his entire life. When Katie, his smart aleck friend, discovers a possible solution to his daunting fate, he must decide whether to embark on a quest to save his life.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this fic forever, and I'm so excited to finally post it. I hope you enjoy!

**L A N C E**  

Most people put their faith in the stars, after all the Celestials have been kind to them, a bit vague, but kind nevertheless. Though for me all they've done is allude to my death or an endless slumber (no one's too sure) and something about truest love. However the stars were very clear about one thing, whatever my fate means, it will happen after I turn sixteen.

I still have a year.

—

For the last week, every time I’ve passed by anyone, they always look away. It’s like they’re expecting me to drop dead at their feet. And then the second I’m out of sight they burst into whispers. Though honestly, this whole no one looking at me thing isn’t that much of a adjustment. Whenever one of my siblings pass by (which is quite often, big family and all) they’re always trailed by a ton of couriers, many of them probably looking to marry into the royal bloodline.  
  
I don’t get that treatment, after all there’s really no point in marrying me or getting on my good side, with my fate. But I’m not missing out on much, most court people are so plastic that they're hard to stand, good looking or not.

However, as I walk through the halls this time, I can’t help but notice that they’re trying harder than usual to not make eye contact, though it makes perfect sense, after all today I turn sixteen.

My fate has always affected me, I’ve just learned to adjust to it. When I was younger I’d insist on going outside, but I’d always end up wrapped up in so much protection (not sure what the armor and veils were supposed to do) to the point where going outdoors was pretty much lost on the fact that I was “protected” so well that the outside air barely touched my skin. Hence why I normally just stay indoors these days.

I open the door to the library, and of course Katie’s already there. She loves books and knowledge, some qualities we frankly don’t share. She also happens to be one of the only people who treats me like a real person (which often means being subjected to her snide remarks) and not like a fragile piece of glass waiting to break. 

She looks up for her book and pushes her glasses back up her nose (they’re forever sliding down much to her annoyance). “Hey Lance, is everything alright?”

“Well yeah, not dying or endlessly sleeping yet.” 

She looks at me with an unusually concerned expression that I’ve been seeing a lot more of recently. “Would you like to talk?” 

I slump onto the couch beside her, she closes the book in her lap. “Deciphering the Stars by Tasa Haven,” I read off it’s cover. Katie shrugs, I’ve been researching for a solution to your…” She trails off, unsure how to phrase her next words.

I’ve gotten used to using humor and sarcasm to cope with my odd predicament. Though Katie bringing it up has reminded how much it scares me.

Even knowing it all my life hasn’t really helped that much, though it has given me 15 years of practice at repressing my thoughts and feelings about my fate. I’d been doing good today so far, but I can feel the walls caving in. A tear slips down my face, and Katie seeing it pulls me into a hug.

 **K E I T H**  

I watch my two fellow guards spar, I’m probably the only one paying attention. We’re suppose to be training, but everyone seems to prefer jabbering on about the eldest prince.

Honestly the way they talk about him is a bit cruel, it’s as if they don’t realize “the astounding and crazy fate” their discussing, is going to affect someone's life. And that Prince Lance could possibly be facing his own death in a matter of hours.

I’ve never really met him, which is a bit odd. Being part of the highest ranking, first division of the royal guard, means that normally I’m in the presence of the royal family everyday. Yet, I can count on one hand how many times I’ve actually seen him.

The first time was in one of the palace gardens, though he’d been swathed in so many layers of veil that I hadn’t been able to make out his face, I only figured out who he was when one of his siblings called his name. The other times, I’d spotted him peering out from a window, watching longingly as we learned to wield weapons, ride horses, and other things the prince had probably been barred from doing.

I don’t know much about the matter, but from what I’ve heard, Lance is mostly kept indoors and out of harm's way. Though honestly, I’m not sure what the layers of veils were supposed to protect him from (maybe the druids, but even children know they're nothing but tales).

Our division commander addresses us, we all snapped to attention.”The queen has ordered us to trail Prince Lance every moment of the day from this point on. Our division will split into three sections, the first group will take the morning shift, from 1:01-8:00, the second will take the day shift, from 8:01-16:00, the third will take the night shift, 16:01-24:00. You know your sections, divide now.”

So that was what the paper on the barrack’s info board was for. Keith sighed, he was third section, he’d be up from 4:00 pm to midnight everyday. There went his normal sleeping schedule. 

Once they’d split into their groups, Commander Smith continued, “Section three starts now, report to the Palace Library.” 

When we arrived at the library four guards stationed themselves outside the doors, me and the remaining eleven went inside.

**P I D G E**

The doors opened, I immediately turned to see who it was. Twelve royal guards entered, and from their uniforms it looked like they were from the highest division. Ten of them dispersed to stand attention at various points in the library, the remaining two approached us.

I turned to see Lance’s expression, he looks perplexed. “Why are you here?” he asks. 

**K E I T H**

The prince surprised me with his question, frankly I’d expected him to use a more commanding or arrogant tone, but he’d just sounded curious and mildly concerned.

Before anyone’s replied to his question, the auburn haired girl sitting beside him speaks, “Hey Hunk.” 

Hunk smiles, “It’s nice to see you Lady Katherine, I’d talk, but I’ve got work.” He turns to Lance, “As for your question, your mother has ordered us to trail you every single second of the day.” 

Lance nods, “Sounds about right. Honestly I’m not sure whether to be grateful or not, having guards on my tail day and night doesn’t sound so beautiful. Though I hope you guys aren’t planning on staying up all 24 hours.”

Hunk laughs, “Of course not, there’s three shifts. Don’t worry I’ll get plenty of sleep.”

Lance turns to look at me. “Oh, forgot to say, this is Keith. He’s the other guard who’s stuck by your side for 1/3 of the rest of his life,” Hunk explains. 

Lance smiles and holds out his hand. “I’m Lance and this Katie, though you’ve probably already figured that out.”

I smile and shake his hand. It’s odd actually touching Prince Lance, guards are strictly forbidden from addressing or coming into close contact with royalty, unless it’s under the most dire circumstances. Though I suppose in Hunk’s case being close friends with the prince does grant you some sort of exception.

“Well sorry to cut our conversation short, but I’ve gotta get to work,” Hunk ends their chatter and stands at attention to the left of Lance. I move to the right of Katie so we flank them.

Lance sighs, “Well this awkward.” Hunk barely hides a smile.

**L A N C E**

When the guards walked in I’d quickly wiped away my tears and raised my walls back up. And now with the two of them flanking me I know I should contain my emotions, but I can’t help it. I can already feel the internal pressure building.

Just Hunk would be fine, we’ve been close friends ever since Katie introduced us when we were younger. But, I’ve never met Keith before, sure I’ve seen him a couple times when I was watching the guards train, though that and these few minutes aren’t really much to go on when it comes to judging character.

**P I D G E**

I can tell Lance wants to talk, though he’s afraid to let down his guard in front of Keith. I turn to Hunk, “Would you mind giving us some privacy?” He’d already been eyeing Lance with a rather concerned expression, so he immediately understands.

The two guards retreat into the bookshelves, close enough they can still get to us quickly in case of an emergency, but far enough to give, at the very least, the illusion of privacy.

I turn to Lance. “Hey you doing okay?”

He smiles falsely and shakes his head the slightest bit. “I’m worried about the whole fate thing, I’m not sure how to feel about it.”

Before he’d come in, I’d found a chapter, of questionable accuracy that spoke of changing your fate. At first I’d been excited, but at the first mention of the druids…

It could still be true, after all there’s no 100% conclusion that the druid spirits don’t exist. I initially decided I wouldn’t tell Lance, getting his hopes up over such a ludicrous suggestion could only be considered cruel. Though if this method did indeed prove true, I don’t think I’d ever be able to forgive myself for keeping it from him.

When I finally emerge from my thoughts, I find Lance staring at me. He laughs softly, “You disappeared into your brain again.”

I nod, then take a deep breath. “I’m not sure how to say this. I’m gonna warn you that the possibility of this actually being true is slim.”

It’s too late, he’s already figured out what I’m talking about, and he’s already gone all bright eyed.

“I’ve found a book that contains a chapter on changing your fate. However it tells us to find the druids, and it’s pretty much widely accepted that they don’t exist.”

Hunk explodes out, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear. If you guys are going to look for the spirits, I’ll come too.”

“But your position in the guard?” Lance reasons.

“If there's a chance I can help you, I’m coming, no questions asked.”

Tears begin drip down Lance’s face, and he pulls Hunk into a tight hug. 

“I’ll go as well,” I offer, and I quickly get roped into the embrace.

Keith emerges from the shelves. “I’ll come too if you’ll have me,” he offers a bit timidly.

Lance turns and smiles at him, “I’m not sure whether I’m gonna try, but your offer really means alot to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the second chapter as we speak, I'll be updating as soon as school permits.


End file.
